rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune Vasilias
Neptune VasiliasMonty's Facebook is a character in the world of RWBY and a member of Team SSSN. His weapon of choice is a gun that can transform into a guandao or a trident. He made his first appearance in "Best Day Ever". Appearance Neptune is a teenage boy with tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back, aka, an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle. He wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead. These goggles serve a practical function, protecting his eyes from wind and sand should they blow into his eyes, as seen in "Painting the Town..." and "New Challengers..." Personality Neptune is shown to be a calm, collected, and respectful individual with a carefree personality. He maintains a positive impression with people he meets and often hangs out with his friend Sun Wukong, who describes him as being cool.''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 1: "Best Day Ever" Neptune is prone to flirting with girls, as shown through his interactions with Yang Xiao Long,''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 4: "Painting the Town..." Weiss Schnee,''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 2: "Welcome to Beacon" and even Miltia and Melanie Malachite, despite having just met them at the time. However, he is only successful with Weiss. He's shown to be fashion-conscious, like when he interjects that Sun doesn't know what he's talking about following the latter's claim that he can simply wear his casual clothes to the upcoming Beacon Dance.''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 6: "Burning the Candle" Aside from fitting the stereotypical popular guy image, he may have an intellectual side as well as evidenced in the episode "Welcome to Beacon". When Sun says "Don't be a nerd", Neptune quickly corrects his friend, calling himself an "intellectual". This intellectual side of him shows through, when it is later mentioned that he defeated Ruby Rose, Weiss, and Yang in a round of Remnant: The Game off-screen. Despite his cool demeanor, Neptune is very self-conscious of his image and can be easily embarrassed over his minor inadequacies, like his inability to dance, and refused to admit his fear of water. His tendency to protect his reputation can sometimes make him inconsiderate to the feelings of others.''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 7: "Dance Dance Infiltration" Abilities and Powers Although Neptune hasn't been seen in much combat yet, he has shown himself to be very skilled with his weapon, in both gun and bladed components. In "Painting the Town...", Neptune demonstrates exceptional marksmanship, managing to hit the Atlesian Paladin-290 several times, even while riding on the back of Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee. For melee combat, Neptune's weapon transforms into a trident that can emit an electrical shock powerful enough to incapacitate opponents partially submerged in water. Trivia *Neptune alludes to the Roman God of the Sea, Neptune. **Vasilias is a variant of the Greek word Basileus (βασιλεύς), meaning "leader, prince, king, or emperor". Poseidon, the Greek counterpart to Neptune, is often called the King of the Sea. **His emblem, located on the tongues of his shoes, is the head of a trident, and his weapon transforms into a trident. The Roman god Neptune wields a trident as his signature weapon. **Ironically, it was revealed in "New Challengers..." that he has a great fear of water. This was as a result of a running joke, as confirmed by his voice actor Kerry Shawcross, who also can't swim.RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream *Monty Oum has confirmed that Neptune's appearance is heavily inspired by T.O.P of the K-pop boy band Big Bang, specifically his appearance in the music video Fantastic Baby.Monty's Twitter *Neptune's name fits the Color Naming Rule, due to the planet Neptune's blue color. Neptune is also the Roman god of the sea, and the ocean is often associated with the color blue. *Neptune is apparently very poor at keeping secrets. When Sun lets it slip that Blake Belladonna is a Faunus and wants to keep it secret, he mentions Neptune telling Scarlet David secrets in the past behind his back. *As stated in the August 21st Livestream, Neptune originally had a different design and was planned for a different team. However, Monty realized that he could be seen sooner if placed on Team SSSN, so he was moved.[http://youtu.be/v7lsmq4x9fE?t=20m7s RWBY Livestream] *Michael Jones and Kerry Shawcross, the voice actors of Sun and Neptune respectively, have made it official that the ship name for their characters is "Sea Monkeys".Michael Jones' Twitter *On an episode of Quick Draw (an interview and art show hosted by Patrick Rodriguez), Kerry stated that if he were a student at Beacon Academy, he would have a gun and staff-type weapon. Patrick also suggested a trident component.Quick Draw With Kerry (8:22) The episode was recorded some time before Neptune's weapon was first revealed. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Team SSSN Category:Supporting Characters Category:Haven Academy Students